Reunion
by Caramel Cheescake
Summary: After a few years away, Raven comes back to Jump City for Thanksgiving. My Canadian Thanksgiving story for the year.


Hey everybody! I haven't done anything in a while...sorry about that. Anyhow, here are some notes: This is set about six years after the cartoon ended (if Rae was sixteen when it ended), and this stemmed from an idea I had a while ago about her having a really abusive boyfriend.

Disclaimer: I don't own BB, Rae, or Cy. The only character that I own is Rae's daughter.

* * *

><p>"I'm not saying that it's barbaric, I'm just saying that I don't eat meat."<p>

At the faint sound of that familiar voice, Raven turned and scanned the airport terminal. It'd been a couple of years, but she guessed that it wouldn't be that hard to identify Beast Boy. He was _green_, for crying out loud. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, she'd missed that green dork.

Twenty-two now, the half-demon had changed from the non-emotive, grim teen she once was. Now that she was in better control of her powers, she smiled and laughed and experienced a lot more, among other things.

"Mommy? What're you looking for?"

One of those 'other things' was her three-year-old daughter. Rae smiled down at the dark-haired toddler and squeezed her small hand.

"An old teammate of mine." Raven began to scan the room again, keeping an eye out for a flash of green skin.

"From the Titans?"

"Yes."

On her third search of the room, Rae found her old friend, standing by the luggage carousel, facing the section of the airport where passengers departed rather than arrived. As usual, he was in the wrong place. Raven reached down and picked up her daughter, and then headed towards the changeling.

As she approached, she heard him talking into a cell phone.

"Cy, I've known you for seven years, and every almost every day in every one of those years, I've told you that I'm a vegetarian. Why is the concept so hard for you to grasp?"

The purple-haired woman smiled a bit in remembrance, and then reached out and tapped Beast Boy on the shoulder. He turned, surprised for a second, and then grinned as he recognised Raven.

"Cy, I'll call you back." He winced a bit as the voice on the other end of the line yelled at him for something, blurted out a hasty _see_ _you_ _soon, _and pressed a button to hang up.

The half-demon looked him up and down. "It's strange..." She said, thoughtfully.

Beast Boy checked him sweater and jeans for something out of the ordinary and failed to find anything. "What's strange?" He asked, meeting Rae's dark purple eyes.

"How tall you've gotten in the last couple of years." She reached around him, grabbing a large black duffel bag from the slowly turning carousel, but before she could heft in onto her free shoulder, Beast Boy took it from her.

"I've always been scrawny," He replied with a wry grin as he began to lead the way through the terminal, heading for the exits. "I've just gotten longer, really. You've changed a lot, though."

She had. Raven was now a few inches taller, her hair was now shoulder-length, and she was so much brighter than she'd been in her teen years. Her dry, back-handed wit and sarcasm hadn't changed, but her outlook on life had, slightly.

"And what alerted you to that fact, exactly? The fact that I haven't hit you for taking so long to find me?"

Now at the doors, the green changeling turned and grinned, the bright airport lights briefly glinting off the sharp lower canine. "Precisely."

* * *

><p>The drive through Jump city was quiet, for the most part. For the few years they'd been apart, Rae and Beast Boy had been communicating by phone and email, so they knew quite a bit about each others' lives. The half-demon was more absorbed in seeing how much the city had changed since she left, but every so often, she'd catch Beast Boy glancing in the back seat at her daughter.<p>

Or rather, their daughter. The last time he'd seen her, she was a week old, and Raven had just finished packing for her move away from Jump City and her abusive boyfriend. Raven had sent pictures regularly, but Beast Boy still couldn't believe how much the tiny baby had grown.

When he stopped at a red light, he turned to look at Rae in the passenger's seat, and found her smiling at him. Memories of her move, its reasons, his loneliness and the ache in his heart he had from missing her flashed through his mind, and despite the shitty November weather and the threat of having nothing to eat but actual turkey, he was thankful for everything that had happened to him, because if it hadn't, chances are, he wouldn't have met Raven.

* * *

><p>Some other notes: One of the reasons that Rae and her ex broke up (other than the abuse) was that he found out that Violet (the little girl) was Beast Boy's instead of his (he also got arrested). Also, Raven moved to Canada. The reason there are plenty of plot holes in this is because I started this yesterday and wanted to get it done by Thanksgiving, so it's pretty sloppy and rushed.<p>

Can anybody who reviews do me a favour? Can you tell me what you think I should fix (what gaping plot holes must be patched over, what continuity errors need to be rectified, things like that), and there might be a re-write.


End file.
